The First Taste
by mikamimi-R5
Summary: He was her first kiss, her first boyfriend, and her first love. And now, because of him, she's about to taste something new for both the first, and the last time. NOW A TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters. All rights go to Disney and its creators. I only own the plot and anything that I make up along the way. _**

**_Okay so I'm having a little writers block from Troubled Teens, and I decided to try and write a one-shot, so here it is. I don't own the song "The First Taste" by Fiona Apple._**

**_I decided not to do an Authors note at the end of this one-shot so I just wanted to say that I love my readers and that Chapter 13 of Troubled Teens should be up in two days. _**

**_Stay Rydelicious!_**

**_-MJ_**

**_** I apologize if this isn't that well written because I've never written anything like this before**_**

* * *

"I love you baby." Austin managed to say in between breaths as he pulled himself away from his girlfriend of five months, Brooke. She was perfect for him. Brooke was tall, around 5'7, with a skinny but athletic build. She smiled at him, her straight, bleach-white teeth glistening in the sun, the red lipstick slightly smeared away from her perfectly plump lips.

"I love you too Austin. See you tomorrow." She planted a small, slightly wet kiss on his cheek and walked away, her perfectly curved figure heading to the food court with her straight brunette hair glistening in the sunlight.

Austin sighed at her retreating figure, his shoulders slightly hunched over with a love stuck grin plastered on his face. After what seemed like a few minutes, he made his way to an ice-cream parlour, thinking about the girl he couldn't be more happier with. Brooke wasn't snobby, she was genuinely a nice person, spending her free time volunteering at the local children's hospital, even though her parents were both lawyers. She gives Austin his space when he's hanging out with Team Austin, sending the group a small wave from a distance if they happen to see each other in public and he's great full for that. She never pressured Austin to go out with her and her friends, and she would never get mad if he had a boys night with Dez. _'She's perfect'_ he thought as he pulled open the door to Isabelle's Ice-Cream Shop, _'and she's all mine.'_

* * *

_"I love you too."_ She wanted to say when she over heard Austin talking to Brooke at Bill's Surf Shop. _"Can't you see that?" _Ally thought while looking at the happy couple from behind a blue surfboard. She sighed in defeat when she saw Austin's love-struck face when Brooke kissed him on the cheek. Though Ally had to admit, she is perfect. A 5'7 brunette with fair skin, perfect curves and athletic? She had all the qualities that Austin wants in a girl. She became his girlfriend exactly ten months after they broke off their second attempt at a romantic relationship. He said that their busy lives were getting in the way of their relationship, and how it would be best if they just stayed as best friends.

* * *

_" We need to break up." Austin said in the practice room, folding Ally's hands into his own. "I really wished this could work, I really do, but our lives-" Ally nodded, cutting him off. _

_"We're just so busy all the time, and our feelings are getting into the way of our careers. I understand." She said, sending him a small smile, removing her hands from his grasp. He returned the smile. _

_"So are we still friends?" He asked, opening his arms for a hug. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his chest. _

_"Best friends, always." But she couldn't help but feel a sadness, an emptiness, because only she knew, that the feelings are always going to be there, no matter how hard she could try to put it off. It wouldn't matter how many hugs he would give, but as long as he had her heart, the emptiness would always be there._

* * *

_"Goodbye Austin."_ She thought as Austin headed off in the opposite direction, a small tear rolling down her cheek. _"See you in a few." _

Once she was sure he was out of sight, Ally exited Bill's Surf shop and headed in the opposite direction of Austin towards the arcade. Entering the arcade, she weaved her way through the happy children and teens playing games while earning stacks of orange tickets to redeem at the prize center. _"They're happy, and I'm going to join them too. Soon." _Ally hid behind a Guitar Hero stand, giving her a clear view of Trish and Dez playing air hockey against each other. A smile formed on her face when she saw the small Latina throw her hands up in the air in victory. _"I'm going to miss you Trish. All the secrets that we've shared, are forever in my memory, and all the times that we've shared are forever locked within my heart." _A small laugh escaped her lips when she saw Dez slip in another token, with a poker face plastered on his face. _"I need you to keep my friend sane, Dez. Especially after today.I'm going to miss you, my love whisperer." _Right before Dez placed the puck on the table, Austin came and took the puck from his hand with his train whistle in his mouth, acting as a referee for the game.

"The tie breaking game against Dez Fisher and Trish de la Rosa, begins!" Austin exclaimed, blowing into the whistle and sliding the puck towards Dez. Ally smiled at the trio, remembering the times that they've shared together.

* * *

_"Ally's on my team while Trish is on yours." Austin said to Dez on the other end of the Foosball table. Dez pouted. _

_"Why do I get Trish?! I want Ally!" He protested. Austin shrugged. _

_"Dude, I'm doing you a favour. You have someone with athletic skills." The game ended in a draw, after she accidentally jabbed Dez in the balls with the stick._

* * *

_"I can't do this." Ally said as she neared the front of the line to the rope. "What happens if I fall from the rope?" Dez rolled his eyes. _

_"That's the whole point. You hold onto the rope, jump off the boardwalk and let go in the ocean." She froze when the rope was hanging in front of her. A pair of arms wrapped around her. _

_"All you have to do is put one hand here," Austin whispered into her ear, guiding her hands with his, a shiver going down her spine when his warm breath tickled against her ear. "And another here." He placed her left hand on top of her right. He let go of her. "Then you place your feet on here.", he explained, pointing to the big knot at the end of the rope. Ally obediently followed his directions. _

_"Now what?" She asked. An evil smile formed on Austins face. _

_"This." Ally shrieked as Dez and Austin pushed her out into the sea, sending them an evil glare as she swam up with a piece of seaweed on her head._

* * *

_"Truth or Dare?" Trish asked Ally at the camp fire. Team Austin went on a weekend camping trip to a big cabin at the hot springs for Spring Break. _

_"Dare." Ally said, while eating her roasted marshmallow off her stick. Trish left her log and came back a few minutes later, her hands behind her back. _

_"I dare you to take one bite out of this." She explained, revealing a perfectly made s'more in her hands. "I present to you, the forest s'more. Salt water infused marshmallows with mouldy chocolate and graham crackers that expired a year ago." Ally made a disgusted face._

_"Ew gross!" Austin exclaimed, a terrified look on his face. _

_ Ally protested moving away from Trish. "That thing is not going in my stomach." Dez shrugged. _

_"If she won't eat it, I will." He snatched the s'more from Trish and devoured it whole. They spent the next two days in the hospital because he contracted food poisoning._

* * *

Ally smiled at the trio. Taking one last look, she turned around. _"Goodbye Team Austin. I love you guys, forever and always." _She headed out of the arcade, thinking about what she was going to do next.

* * *

Austin looked at the door in confusion. The sign read 'Closed', and the lights were all off in Sonic Boom. He checked his phone in his hand, re-reading the text over again. _Meet me in Sonic Boom - Ally _Testing his suspicions, he tugged slightly onto the door handle, the door swinging easily against his hold. _"But she never leaves the store unlocked." _He thought as he entered the memory making store. _"Everything in this store holds a memory of Team Austin." _He thought as he walked towards the staircase leading up to the practice room.

"Ally?!" Austin shouted up the stairs. "Do you want me to come up?!" No response came. "Ally?!" Still no response came. He ran up the stairs. It was unusual for her not to respond when someone called her name. _"Maybe she fell asleep." _He thought, heading to the door. _"Yeah, she fell asleep, so when I wake her up, she wouldn't notice that I was late. Again." _Austin opened the door.

No one was in the room. Confused, Austin walked deeper into the room, doing a 360 in the middle to make sure she wasn't hiding anywhere, waiting to pop up and wanting to hear his girlish scream.

"Ally?!" He exclaimed, his voice echoing off the acoustics they've recently installed a few weeks ago. No reply. Sighing, he went over to the piano bench, where there was a note attached to the body of the piano.

_Open my laptop - Alls_

Austin looked up and saw Ally's laptop sitting on top of the piano. Cautiously, he opened her laptop and another note was stuck onto the screen.

_Plug in your iPod. There's a song that I want you to listen to - Alls_

He got out his iPod and hooked it up to the adapter connected to her laptop. Beeping noises from his iPod sounded a few seconds later signaling that whatever she wanted him to hear was finished syncing. Austin unhooked his iPod and plugged in his earphones. Clicking 'play' on his iPod, he sat himself on their couch. A few seconds later, her voice rang through his ears.

_Hey Austin. Ally here. I know you're probably wondering why I'm sending you this message. It's because I'm done waiting. For everything, really. _

Austin's face scrunched up in confusion.

_Really Austin, you were my first boyfriend, my first kiss, and my first love. _

His jaw dropped to the ground.

_I really wanted to tell you that I loved you, I really did. But then you began to date Brooke, and I smiled and said 'I feel happy for you' because I was. If you're happy, then I'm happy. But I couldn't help but feel a small ache inside of me, because you have my heart. _

"I love you too Ally." He said out loud. Although he was dating Brooke, he loved Ally. Brooke was just a rebound. She's a nice girl, and pretty too. Though there was this feeling in him, that this wasn't right, because it wasn't. He could never replace her. She wasn't Ally. She wasn't his Ally.

_I wrote you a song. And it really means a lot to me, because everything, down to the chords are written in my journal, and I'm letting you touch it, and read it, but you can't share it. Promise me this though, that when you hear this song, you will only sing it once. And once you sing it, you can't sing it ever again, because I want this song to be our little secret. _

She gave him her song book. _The _Songbook. With the journal, filled with her secrets, and her thoughts of everyday life. _"But why?" _ He thought. _"Why would you give me your journal?"_ A guitar began to strum. He shook his head clear of any thoughts, wanting to focus purely on the music.

_I lie in an early bed thinking late thoughts_

_Waiting for the black to replace my blue _

_I do not struggle in my web because it was my aim to get caught_

_But daddy longlegs, I feel that I'm finally going weary _

_Of waiting to be consumed by you _

Ally grabbed the rope that she bought at the hardware store. Looking at her tablet screen with teary eyes, she forced herself to follow the instructions on screen, her hands shaking at each step,looking up at the hook that her dad made on the ceiling to hang her lantern four years ago.

_Give me the first taste_

_Let it begin, heaven cannot wait forever _

_Darling just start the chase _

_I'll let you win, but you must make the endeavor_

Austin sat up from the couch. _"This song is depressing, and sad. The complete opposite of Ally." _He thought to himself, fumbling with the iPod in his hands.

_Oh your love gives me a heart contusion _

_Adagio breezes fill my skin with sudden red _

_Your hungry flirt borders intrusion _

_And I'm building memories on things we have not said_

Ally went down stairs to the kitchen. She was the only one home, since her dad went out for grocery shopping, and would not be home until late. Opening the cupboard beneath the sink, she grabbed the wooden stool.

_Full is not heavy as empty, not nearly my love _

_Not nearly my love, not nearly _

Austin's face paled. He stood up and ran down the stairs of Sonic Boom. Fumbling for his phone in his pocket, he dialed 911.

"911. What's your emergency?" He screamed into the phone while running to her house.

"My girlfriend's about to commit suicide!"

_Give me the first taste_

_Let it begin, heaven cannot wait forever _

_Darling, just start the chase _

_I'll let you win, but you must make the endeavor_

Ally stood on the stool and hooked the noose around her neck. Shaking, she said a quick prayer and popped four pills into her mouth and swallowed them dry. Sticking two notes against her body, she kicked the stool away.

_The first taste_

_Let it begin, heaven cannot wait forever_

He busted the front door open to her house, and sprinted up the stairs leading to her room.

_Start the chase, I'll let you win_

"Ally no!" Austin screamed while bursting opened her bedroom door, tears racing down his face. He took her limp body off of the noose, cradling her limp body in his arms. "Please don't go." He touched her blue lips.

_But you must make the endeavor_

Austin shook his head. "Its all my fault!" He screamed in the air. "It's all my fault." He broke down with Ally in his arms, interlacing her hand with his.

_The first taste_

_Let it begin, heaven cannot wait forever_

He looked up and saw an orange bottle filled with pills. Tears still streaming down his face, he grabbed it from the foot of the stool. He grabbed a handful, and looked at the pills in his hand. "I love you Ally, you know that right?" He looked at her, her head rested against his thigh. "I want to be with you." Austin exclaimed, his voice beginning to waver. He looked at the notes that she attached to her torso. The first one had the word 'sorry' written on it in her perfect cursive writing. The second had his name on it. Removing his hand from Ally's, he grabbed it.

_Don't do it now. Please stay. Promise?_

Austin gulped, shaking his head.

_Start the chase_

"I'm sorry Ally. I'm so sorry." Tears began to stream down his face.

_I'll let you win_

He raised his hand.

_But you must make the endeavor_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters. All rights go to Disney and its creators. I only own the plot and anything that I make up along the way. **_

_**So I've decided to add a second part to this story because I'm a fail at one shots so here it goes.**_

_****The song used in this story is mine, so yes I do own it. It's called Never ending Dream.****_

* * *

_Allison M. Dawson _

_November 29 1995 - September 12 2013 _

_Beloved daughter, songwriter and friend _

Austin stood at Ally's gravestone, tears were streaming down his face as he re-read the engravement on the stone. _"It should have girlfriend too, not just friend." _A single tear rolled down his cheek, remembering why she committed suicide.

* * *

_"Hey Trish, hey Ally." Austin walked up to his two best friends who were looking at something on the school committee board. "Whatcha looking at?" He asked, propping his arm on Ally's shoulder. "A poster of me?"_

_"No." Trish slapped him on the shoulder. "Its the winter dance!" He rolled his eyes. "Its boys ask girls!" She squealed. A grin formed on Ally's face. _

_"I hope Dallas ask's me." She looked at the poster dreamily. "We're so compatible with each other. He's a bad dancer, but he's cute, and funny, and sweet...he's probably better than my last boyfriends." Austin cleared his throat and removed his arm from Ally. Trish snickered. _

_"Someone wants to make their ex jealous." Ally turned to look at an emotionless Austin. _

_"I'm so sorry Austin." He glared at her. "I didn't know you were there! I swear I didn't mean it." He blinked at her. _

_"If that douche bag ask's you out, them I'm asking Brooke." He looked at the tall model two lockers away before looking back at Ally. _

_"Fine. See you later." Ally turned around and headed to her next class, dragging Trish along with her. _

* * *

_Austin walked into Sonic Boom with a large smile plastered on his face. "Hey guys." He sat his elbows on top of the counter, propping his head up with his hands. "What's up?" Dez looked at him from eating his sandwich. _

_"Why is your face as big as your ego?" Trish snickered. Ally looked up from her journal. _

_"Yeah, what's up with you?" Austin stood up. _

_"Guess who's got a girlfriend named Brooke?!" Ally jaw dropped open. _

_"Nice." Dez came over and they did their handshake. "You kiss her yet?" He rolled his eyes. _

_"I'm taking it slow dude. It's better that way." He looked over to his brunette friend. "Hey Alls, whats up? You seem a little down today." She shook her head. _

_"I'm fine. I've got to count the inventory." Ally looked up to him a gave him a small smile. "Congrats on the new girlfriend." _

* * *

"Hey man." Dez placed a hand on his shoulder, snapping Austin out of his thoughts. "How are you holding up?"

"Terrible." He sniffed. "I just want my Ally back." Austin tried to blink back the tears wanting to flow from his eyes, but they came out anyways. "I miss her, a lot."

"Me too Austin, me too." He patted him on the back. "Mr. Dawson says its time for you to do your little speech now." Austin took in a deep, shaky breath and picked up his guitar that Ally got him for his birthday. Then, he walked over to the small wooden podium beside her gravestone. He tapped the microphone, while putting his guitar down beside him.

"Excuse me?" All the heads of the mourners turned to look at him. He cleared his throat. "Um, hi." He looked at Trish, and Dez, then finally at Mr. and Mrs. Dawson, nodding at him telling him to continue.

"Ally Dawson was the nicest person that I've ever met. We first met at Sonic Boom, and let me tell you, we did not get off on a good start, to the point where she wanted to kick me out of the store." A small chuckle came out from him, along with Dez and Trish. "But she apologized, for my mistake, and we've been friends ever since. From there, we became closer, and along with our friends Trish and Dez, we became inseparable. But I knew, from day one, we were meant to be together." Austin smiled a little. "Without Ally, we wouldn't be Team Austin. She helped me appreciate the littlest things, from cloud watching to smiling at everyone you pass by. She helped me get organized, tutor me for school, but most importantly, she helped me get to where I am today, a singer."

"We're a close knit group, I've got to admit, but me and Ally had a special bond that no one, not even the worlds pair of scissors could ever break, and that was music. Music was something that both me and Ally shared. We put all of our love, and our emotions, to create our music, it's beauty that only few will understand. Soon, our love for music developed into something more, love for each other." A tear slipped from his eyes. "Ally Dawson was my first love. From her walk to her smile, her personality and her passion for music is just a few things that I can name. Although she wasn't my first girlfriend, she was my first kiss. She was the first person that helped me look to the brighter side of things, that even though the saddest things in life were truly the worst, there would always be a brighter outcome of things."

"Yes, her death is tragic. We will miss her very much. And even though it's hard to see the bright side of this, situation, I know that she's happy. That she's living a happy life up in heaven. And to know that she's looking down on us, watching us, is something that I'll never forget. Ally, I know you're listening, and I just wanted to say that I love you in the way that we could both understand." Austin picked up his acoustic guitar and strummed a chord.

"So this song, is, amazing, because I wrote it, and we know that I don't write songs." A small laughter erupted from the crowd. Dez came over and handed him a stool. Austin smiled at him, and sat himself on it. "This song is really about our special friendship, and I hope you guys enjoy it."

_Those days we're playing in the sand_

_The water tickling our feet_

_By our spot at the beach_

_We'd hold each other really close_

_Like we're falling off a boat, from that sad Titanic scene_

_But on that cold September day_

_All my dreams were blown away_

_When I close my eyes_

_I can see you there, right in front of me_

_You help remind me, that I'm not alone_

_In my realistic nightmare_

_In this never ending dream_

_Those winter nights were the best_

_Hot cocoa by the wooden chest_

_Jack Frost is playing on the TV_

_S'more making in the living room _

_Our mom's not saying what to do, like we're never existing_

_But now I'm sitting all alone _

_'Cause of that September day_

_When I Close my eyes_

_I can see you there, right in front of me_

_You help remind me, that I'm not alone _

_In my realistic nightmare_

_In this never ending dream_

_I knew you were gonna leave one day _

_Time flies so fast we've gone astray _

_It felt like we have just met yesturday _

_All of those arguments we've hand _

_I've regret a thousand times and said things that I cannot take back_

_But now you're gone _

_Because of that September day _

_And now I've lost, a piece of me that I can't bring back, _

_Now,_

_When I close my eyes_

_Memories flash by, like I'm on a zipline_

_Reminiscing about our favourite times and our stupid fights_

_Al of the jokes we've had, and all the secrets that we've shared_

_Are now forever burned in my mind _

_And now you're living a new life_

_Without me by your side, oh_

_When I close my eyes_

_I can see you there, right in front of me _

_You help remind me, that I'm not alone _

_In my realistic nightmare_

_In this never ending dream_

A small applause erupted from the crowd. A small tear slipped out from his eyes.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed it, because that would be my last performance as a singer. I'm quitting the business. It's a partner project. If my partner can't do it, then neither can I." He sent a small smile to the crowd. "This was my way to say good-bye, and to say that I'm moving on. We love you Ally."

A few minutes after his performance, everyone went back to their conversations. He sat up from the stool and headed over to his friends, Trish having tears stream down her face in a rapid said nothing to each other, knowing what Austin really meant in his speech.

"You're really going to do it?" Dez asked him. He nodded in response. The trio hugged each other tight, shedding tears about all their memories that they've made with each other. Austin was the first to pull away.

"I'm really sorry guys, I really am." He managed to croak out. Trish nodded.

"Promise me you'll do okay?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Yeah. I'll tell Dez. After all, he is a whisperer." A small smile came out from the three of them.

"Well then, good luck buddy." Dez pulled him in for a hug.

* * *

Austin stood at the edge. Tears were streaming down his face, knowing about the outcome on what he was about to do next. His mind is telling him not to, but his heart knows that this isn't where he belongs.

* * *

_"What are you doing up so early?" Austin groaned from his sleeping bag. He looked at Ally, who was currently heating up a portable stove while they were in line waiting for the myTabs. _

_"Making breakfast." She responded. "How do you like your eggs?" _

_"Four hours from now, and scrambled." _

* * *

_"I want you to come and play at my swamp bash Austin." Shiny Money said. _

_"Sweet!" He responded. _

_"Now the four of us can finally have vacation together." Trish exclaimed. _

_"You're not invited." Shiny Money said. _

_"Ha! In your face Trish!" Dez pointed at her. _

_"You're not invited either."_

_"Ha! In my face Trish!" He pointed to himself, before making a pouting face. _

* * *

_"Austin, we shouldn't rush into anything." Ally tried to reason with him after Trent gave Austin some bad publicity. Him and Trish rolled their eyes in sync. _

_"I know Ally." He responded. "You're gonna say we should sit down and try to reason with him. Water the plant, people, and goodness will grow. Blah blah blah." She gave him a weird look. _

_"No. I was going to say we shouldn't rush our revenge. I want to get this guy. We need to be ruthless. Plan every detail. Make no mistakes. I don't want to go back to jail!" Austin and Trish exchanged confused looks. Ally shrugged. "I saw that in a movie once." _

* * *

_Ally ran off the stage with Austin trailing right behind her. _

_"I did it! I conquered my stage fright!" Austin smiled at her. _

_"I always knew you could do it." She walked over to Austin. _

_"I'm glad you're up there with me. That was incredible. I feel like I can do anything!" Austin took a step closer to her. _

_"I can do anything, as long as I'm with you." _

* * *

"I can do anything, because I'm going to be with you." Austin whispered to himself. Taking his final breath, he jumped off the cliff into the raging waters below.


End file.
